


Our First Christmas

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Written for mylatestobssession  for Robron Secret SantaThe boys spend their first Christmas together as a couple.





	

***********************************************************************************

 

Robert was on the phone closing on a contract with a new client. “I will have all the papers drawn up and faxed over to you for your signature by this afternoon.” Nothing, like starting off a long holiday weekend with bagging a new client and raising your company’s profit margin into the black. “Yes. It was my pleasure doing business with you. We’ll talk in the New Year. Goodbye.”

Robert stood at the top of the staircase feeling smug. The new client had been a major pain in the ass but he finally wore him down. He felt very accomplished and felt he deserved a reward. “I know just what I want.” Robert watched with dark eyes when the bathroom door opened and out came Aaron still damp from his shower, towel slung low on his hips and smelling like Robert's very own 30 quid shower gel.

Aaron unaware he was being stalked walked back to their bedroom lost in deep thoughts. He was debating about whether or not he should hire part time help. Ever since Adam started putting in more time on the farm than the scrapyard, Aaron has been doing double the work. Not that he was complaining, because he knew how much Moira needed the help. Family came first after all. He could handle the scrapyard on his own for now. But, scrapping could really take a toll on his body some days. Yesterday had been one of those days. He had fought mercilessly with an old busted up motor. He tried with all his might to relieve it from its home in the old rusted out truck. His day ended as it started with that damn motor still in the truck and his back one large aching mess.

A day later he felt the stiffness even more so taking a hot shower was pure bliss. The steaming liquid helped to loosen his tight muscles and soothe his aching back. So much that he was ready to fall back into bed for the night. Only he couldn't because they were due to be at Lisa's soon. Releasing a small pitiful whine he moved to close the bedroom door only to have it come to a sudden stop.

Robert, who had been following behind silent and deadly like a tiger stalking its prey, stood smiling triumphantly down at Aaron. The young man stood looking surprised but happy to see his lover standing there.

“Robert?” his name fell from Aaron’s mouth in soft husky tone all flirty and teasing.

Robert licked his lips with anticipation before he reached out to pull Aaron against him. One hand wrapped tightly around his waist the other cupping the back of Aaron's neck. “You used my shower gel.” he growled.

“Noah used all of mine.” Aaron had talked to Noah about using things that were not his own. He should not ever use Robert's shower gel without permission. So instead Noah being a child and using child reasoning left Robert's shower gel alone and instead finished off Aaron's. “I had to use yours.”

Robert may have disliked Noah, or anyone for that matter, taking his things. Aaron on the other hand, was the exception to the rule. “I love how you smell like......”

“Like you?” Aaron bit down on his bottom lip and gazed up at Robert.

“No.” Robert ran his nose along Aaron's face breathing in the deep intoxicating mixture of his shower gel and Aaron's natural scent. “You smell like you're mine.” Robert buried his nose in the soft curls of his lover’s hair.

“I smell like yours?” Aaron rose up on his toes placing his mouth a mere centimeters from Robert's. “Tell me what does that smell like.” Aaron teased.

Robert breathed in deep and pressed his mouth to Aaron’s, “Yes you are mine.” he breathed into the other man’s mouth. “You smell like lust.....” Robert bit down gently at his lovers bottom lip. “Desire.......passion......love...” Each word was punctuated with a kiss leaving Aaron breathless with want. “But most of all you smell of home.”

Aaron felt each word bury deep in his heart and head. They would be words he would think of when and if his dark thoughts or demons tried to take over. “Robert....”

Aaron never got to finish as Charity’s loud voice came from downstairs. “Listen up you two. You have exactly 1 hour before we have to be at Lisa's. So that means whatever you are starting...DON'T”

Both men sank against each other in disappointment and frustration. “We can still...” Robert began to pull at the towel around Aaron's waist.

“No we can't.” Aaron pushed Robert away and took several deep calming breathes. “We can sneak away later. Just us.” Aaron nearly whined.

“Aaron.” Robert growled moving closer to his young lover.

“Oi!” Charity yelled from the doorway. “I wasn't messing about. Don't make me play chaperon.”

“Who needs a chaperon?” Chas asked from the hallway.

“No one needs a chaperon.” Aaron sank to the bed in embarrassment, his hand holding on tightly to his towel. Any and all desire he had felt earlier had frozen up and died.

Robert sat beside Aaron on the bed. “Well at least it was you this time. Being caught in no clothes.”

“Hurry it along boys.” Chas says pulling Charity out the room with her.

Aaron buries his face in his hands when he hears Charity say.

“ _Who would have thought our Aaron was hiding that under those loose hoodies?”_

“We are never having sex in this house again.” Aaron mumbles in his hands,

“Liar,” a laughing Robert tells him. “You best change in the bathroom. Because if you drop that towel here in front of me.”

“Right, I'm off then.” Aaron jumps up from the bed grabs his clothes and walks back to the bathroom.

Robert waits for the door to slam shut before he grabs his phone. Dialing quickly he waits for the other person to answer. “Hey it's me just want to make sure you got everything set up?” Robert walks to the closet pulling out his own clothes for the night. “Perfect. Thanks again mate.” he tosses the phone on the bed before pulling off his shirt.

Robert just finished buttoning up his shirt when a fully dressed Aaron comes back. Robert allows his eyes to roam and take in his young lovers form.

Tight fitting black jeans….. check.

Cringy Christmas sweater…. check.

Neatly trimmed beard and gorgeous face…. check.

Soft curls free of gel? Oh yeah…. check.

Aaron felt Robert's eyes on him the moment he entered their bedroom. It was something he had gotten used to. At first it made him feel uncomfortable made him feel like he was being judged and compared to Chrissie. Making him feel insecure and uncomfortable.

But he doesn’t feel that way anymore. Not after Robert explained to him that he couldn't help himself. Aaron was that beautiful to Robert. Everything about the grumpy ex mechanic was too breathtaking and needed to be admired.

Aaron thought he was insane. But he couldn't deny how much it made him feel so …..dammit.....sexy and desirable. So having eyes follow his every move was now a normal and comforting thing.

Aaron just needed to do his hair and he was all done. He had left his hair gel sitting top of the dresser so he walked over to grab it. But before he could even pour some in his hand Robert took it from him.

“Wait! No let me.” Robert squeezed a small drop in the palm of his hand just enough to coat his fingertips. Robert then ran his fingers through his lover’s hair spreading the product on the end tips only.

“All done.” Robert stood back and admired his work. The curls were tamed but not cemented down. Leaning in he placed a kiss on Aaron nose. “Think we're ready.”

“Not yet.” Aaron laughed softly. “You still are not dressed.”

“Yes I am.” Robert looked down at himself. Smart pants, button up shirt. Classic Robert.

“Liv!” Aaron yelled for his sister.

Robert felt nervous when he heard both Liv and Noah giggling. His fears were confirmed when the twin blond terrors entered the room with Liv holding out a Christmas sweater. “This one is yours.”

“No...way. I am not....” The protest died on his tongue as Aaron gave him the puppiest of puppy looks that he had ever witnessed. One that Aaron knew he was a sucker for.

“Give it here.” When he put the sweater on Aaron gave his phone to Noah and had him take their picture. The smile that Robert gave was not even faked. Robert decided that this was going to be the start of a family tradition. His fashion sense be damned.

His, Aaron's and Liv's. His family. An overwhelming warmth and feeling of contentment threatened to turn him into a big soppy mess.

“LET'S GO!!” Charity yelled from downstairs. “Oi! You two keep your hands and lips off each other. Not everyone wants to bear witness to your epic love.”

And it passed.

************

Robert was stood in the corner of the Dingle home. Laughing and enjoying his conversation with Sam. He found Sam to be quite genuine and always left Robert smiling. Though he enjoyed talking to Sam he couldn't help but search out his favorite Dingle. Aaron was standing next to Cain a big smile on his handsome face. There was nothing that brought Robert more joy than seeing Aaron smile and laugh so carefree with no shadow or darkness to dull his bright blue eyes.

 

If anyone had asked Robert at the beginning of the year, where he thought he would be at Christmas. Not once in a million years would he have said celebrating Christmas with the Dingles. He had wished to be with Aaron but he never really thought he had a chance.

 

What a difference a year makes.

 

Robert could not even remember how he spent Christmas last year. It was such a lonely and confusing time. He had no place where he fit. His marriage was finished. He was still madly in love with Aaron. Only Aaron was not in any place to accept him. No, Aaron was just entering the start of a nightmare with the arrival of his father back into his life. A dark time but one that Aaron made it through even stronger than before. They had made it through stronger and together in a way they had never been before. In truth Robert had never been with someone as he was with Aaron. They were partners in every sense of the word. Robert had never before felt so confident or sure of who is was as a man and lover.

 

Robert was very content and happy. Life was dare he admit it. ...perfect.

 

Robert felt like part of the Dingle family. Not on the outside looking in as he did with the Whites. Here he was welcomed with warmth and smiles good food and even better company. He did have to endure Cain taking the mick out of him when he noticed the matching Christmas sweaters. Cain being Cain could not let something like cringy sweaters go without commenting. Though the remarks were crass there was still good natured warmth in them that kept Robert from feeling uncomfortable. Plus the smile Aaron had on his face was enough for Robert to stoically accept all jokes or insults tossed his way. It was worth it.

 

As nice as it was to feel like part of a family again Robert wanted to spend the rest of the night alone with Aaron. Their first Christmas together as a couple. Robert made his way across the room to his slightly inebriated fiancé. Aaron was talking to Chas when he felt Robert wrap his arms around his waist. A soft smile played upon his face as he leaned back into the warmth of his lover.

 

“Well I see I'm no longer needed. “ Chas kissed her son on his cheek then did the same to her future son in law. “Enjoy your surprise.” she winked at her son before joining Cain at the table.

 

“What surprise?' Aaron sighed feeling happy and content. So very content.

 

“Come on grab your coat.” Robert urged the younger man.

 

“Where we going?” Aaron grabbed his jacket struggling to get it on before he ran after Robert. Who was already at the door; waiting with jacket and gloves on.

 

“You'll see.” Robert told him grabbing his hand and leading him to the car. He opened the car door for his young lover, “Well get in.”

 

“But Robert, where are you taking me?” Aaron got in the car. “Robert?” Aaron pouted as he fought to get the seat belt buckled.

 

Robert smiled over at the young man. He was really adorable when he was drunk. “You'll see soon enough.” Robert gently slapped Aaron’s hands away. “Let me or else we'll be here all night. You will never get your surprise.” Robert quickly clicked Aaron seat belt on then started the car.

 

Once Robert began to drive it didn't take Aaron long to figure out where they were going.

 

“Robert, why are we here.” Aaron looked over to his lover with a frown of confusion.

 

“This is our home.” Robert parked the car then unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the vehicle.

 

Aaron managed to unbuckle his seat belt without any issues. “I know it's our home. But it still under construction.” he replied and followed his fiancé out of the car and onto the grounds of their home.

 

“Yes but I wanted to spend our first Christmas together here.” Robert hoped that all his instruction had been followed to the letter. “Come on.'” He urged holding his hand out for Aaron to take. “Trust me.”

 

Aaron nodded and reached out and took Robert's hand. “Always.” He said letting himself be pulled in close. “It's a bit cold though.” he shuddered.

 

“I'll keep you warm.” Robert promised and pulled Aaron close to his body. ”Come on lets go see your surprise.”

 

The couple walked through the grounds Roberts arm wrapped tightly around Aaron's shoulders. Both still in awe that this would one day be their home. There was still a lot of work to be done. Large parts of the home had to be rebuilt. Yet it was still the best house in the whole Dales. According to Liv and both Robert and Aaron agreed wholeheartedly with her.

 

Aaron wondered if it was weird to think of this broken crumbling building as beautiful. He decided that it wasn't weird at all. Because, Robert was broken and he was the most beautiful thing that Aaron had ever seen. They were all broken in their own way. Robert….Aaron…..Mill Cottage, all broken. Even Liv was broken. Not as much as Aaron was or Robert. But in her own way she was damaged. This home was their fresh start for all four of them.

 

A clean slate for them all; to start new again.

 

Aaron would do his best to keep all dark thoughts away from here. This place would be only light. No shadows. Not if Aaron could help it.

 

Robert had led them to the back of the building and stopped. Aaron looked up at Robert and asked, “So where is this surprise?”

 

“Right up here.” Robert pointed to edge of the grounds. “Close your eyes.”

 

“What you on about? “ Aaron asked laughing.

 

“Close your eyes and you will find out.” Robert told him.

 

“You winding me up?” Aaron scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way.

 

“No. Trust me.” Robert leaned forward, “Please close your eyes.” whispering the words in Aaron's ear then nibbling softly on the sensitive skin.

 

Aaron didn't have a choice. His eyes fell shut of their own accord at the feel of his lover’s mouth on his skin. Robert moved until he stood behind Aaron. “Keep them closed.” He whispered in the younger man’s ear. Robert rested his chin on Aaron shoulder, both his hands braced on either side of his lover's hips. He guided the younger man to where he wanted him. All the while he whispered intimately in his ear.

 

Finally after a few minutes he whispered, “Open them.” Robert slowly slid his hands from Aaron's hips to wrap around his waist.

 

“Oh Robert.” Aaron was left breathless.

 

Stood before him was a huge canvas tent. The path to the tent was lit by candles leading to the entrance of the tent. The tent flap was tied open and Aaron could see a bed stood in the center of the tent. The bed was covered in big soft pillows and blankets and it looked very warm and inviting. Aaron noticed that the candles didn't stop at the entrance to the tent. No they continued inside all along the floor surrounding the bed.

 

“Do you approve?” Robert asked.

 

“Yes.” Aaron couldn't have imagined anything more beautiful. He told Robert so. “It's beautiful. I love it.”

 

“I love you.” Robert turned Aaron around and kissed him walking him backwards toward the tent. Robert guided them inside breaking contact with Aaron long enough to close the tent flaps.

 

The first thing Aaron noticed once inside the tent was how warm it was. The icy chill outside was nowhere inside the tent. It was then he noted the small wood burning heater in the corner of the tent. Beside it was pile of wood ready to keep the fire burning and the tent warm. “You thought of everything.”

 

“I wanted this night to be perfect.” Robert took off his coat letting it fall beside the bed. “I wanted you to be warm and comfortable. Because you will not be in your clothes for long.” Robert pushed Aaron’s coat off his shoulders letting it join his on the floor. “I need to see you. All of you.” Robert's eyes darkened with passion with each article of clothing he removed from his lover.

 

Aaron nodded eyes locked on his lovers and surrendered himself, to Robert's loving care. He knew he could not deny Robert anything at this moment. His love for this man was beyond words. This man who started out as his biggest mistake, turned out to be his saving grace. Soon he found himself stood naked under the lustful gaze of his lover.

 

“My God you are so beautiful.” Robert took it all in. Aaron exposed and very aroused waiting for Robert to take him. “Aaron.” Robert pressed his clothed body against Aaron's naked one. The soft gasp the younger man released sent a shudder of want through Robert's body.

 

Aaron as always lost himself in Robert's touch. His passion like his anger was fast to burn. Robert was the only one who could make both burn equally as hot. Robert moved his hand up along the back of Aaron's neck up into his hair. With fingers spread wide Robert fisted his hand shut tugging on Aaron's curls. Aaron gasped softly; his head arched back, exposing the delicate curve of his neck. The gasp quickly turned to a moan when he felt Robert bite down along the soft skin marking Aaron as his. There moment is broken only when Robert pulls away to hurriedly undress.

 

Between one moment and the next Aaron found himself on the soft bed pinned on his back. Robert hungrily above him and his body fitted intimately between Aaron’s thighs. “I love you, Robert.” He whispers softy. His heart nearly explodes at the smile he received in return. The time for words is over. They had played on the edge too long to wait any longer. Soft grunts and whispered words of love echo in the night.

 

With the sun beginning to rise and Aaron still entwined in his lovers endless embrace he has one fleeting thought before exhaustion pulls him under. Life right here, right now, was perfect.

 

This is how he wants the rest of his life to go. Filled with love, warmth, home and Robert. This is his heaven. There will never be anything or anyone who could come close to making him feel this again.

 

They were both broken when fate brought them together. Both living in denial of trauma and hurts inflicted upon them by their fathers. Aaron thinking he was not deserving of love that he was dirty and damaged. Robert feeling like he could not be true to himself. Yet somehow they fell in love and with Robert’s help Aaron stood up to and beat his father. With Aaron’s love Robert beat his demons to love whom he chooses to love and not whom his father wants him too.

 

They were the perfect match each one broken in different ways. Each one being the catalyst to begin facing their past and healing from wounds inflicted by them. So if they were the perfect match then Mill Cottage was their perfect home.

 

This building just like them was broken and falling down. It was considered a lost cause. But like them, all it took was finding the right person to love it and rescue it from its dark and lonely future.

 

Just as Robert saved Aaron and in return Aaron saved Robert. They both along with Liv would save this beautiful building.

 

All broken pieces fitted together to form the most perfect home and family.

 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
